


Suttogás

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Businessman Uruha, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Gay Sex, Insomnia, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, YouTuber Reita
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Nagyon rossz alvó volt világ életében, mióta pedig dolgozni kezdett a cégnél, gyakorlatilag képtelen volt álomba szenderülni, és ha mégis, az is csak rövid, féléber álom volt, mely nem nyújtott valódi pihenést. Már-már ott tartott, hogy altatót kezd szedni, de arra sem volt ideje, hogy elmenjen az orvoshoz receptet kérni, így hát nekiállt az interneten házi praktikák után kutakodni. Az első néhány, klisékkel és nevetséges tanácsokkal teli blogbejegyzés után aztán a legváratlanabb helyen talált rá a megoldásra: a legjobb barátja, aki egy szennylapnál dolgozott, megosztotta az egyik, ASMR videósokról szóló cikkét a Facebook oldalán. (...)Nagyon hamar az esti rituáléja részévé váltak a videók, még új fülhallgatót is vett, hogy jobb minőségben élvezhesse a megnyugtató hangokat, és minden éjjel úgy aludt, mint a tej - gyógyszer, nyugtató tea, alkohol vagy drogok nélkül. És bár továbbra sem volt ideje három-öt óra alvásnál többre, ezek a röpke órák legalább tényleg pihentetővé váltak számára.Azután egyik este rábukkant Reitára, és többé már senki más videóira nem is volt kíváncsi."





	1. Méregdrága kanapé

**Author's Note:**

> Körülbelül másfél éve - de lehet, van az kettő is - pattant ki a fejemből ennek a ficnek az ötlete, és kezdtem el írni, de azután félretettem. Nemrég találtam rá a mappámban, és úgy döntöttem, befejezem, mert talán érdemes, ha másért nem, hát a magam szórakoztatására. ;)
> 
> A történetet myvision4free bétázta.

Takashima Kouyou fáradtan rúgta le magáról a cipőjét, mikor lehuppant a kényelmes kanapéra, amit az év végi bónuszából vásárolt méregdrágán. Két dolog bosszantotta őt ezzel a kanapéval kapcsolatban: egyrészt az, hogy alig egy héttel azután, hogy megvette, harminc százalékkal leértékelték az áruházban, másrészt, hogy nem tudta eléggé kihasználni, hiszen a munkája miatt alig volt otthon.

Sóhajtva lazította meg a nyakkendőjét, majd nyújtózkodott egy nagyot. A mai munkanap is hosszúra, túlságosan is hosszúra nyúlt. Bármit megadott volna néhány szabadnapért, de a kérelme már két teljes hete elbírálatlanul hevert a főnök postafiókjában - pedig érezte, lassan eléri határait. Az elmúlt tizennyolc hónapban szabadnap nélkül dolgozott, hosszú túlórákkal, sokszor hétvégén is, aludni is alig volt ideje.

Néhány percig ücsörgött még a kanapéján, mielőtt nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy kimenjen a konyhába. Egész nap nem evett, a hűtő viszont üres volt, rendelni pedig nem akart - túl hosszú volt a kiszállítási idő még a legközelebbi helyről is -, így egy szelet pirítóssal és egy bögre instant levessel kellett beérnie már megint. Az anyja múltkor megjegyezte, hogy borzasztóan lefogyott - hát, ezért.

A szegényes vacsora után nem maradt más, csak hogy fogat mosson, ledobálja magáról a ruháit, és úgy, ahogy volt, fürdés nélkül, meztelenül befeküdjön az ágyba, amit külföldről rendelt, és ami az árához mérten hihetetlenül kényelmetlen volt. Régebben ekkor következett volna az, hogy becsukja a szemét és megpróbál aludni, hogy aztán egész éjjel álmatlanul forgolódjon. Mára azonban már megvolt a kis trükkje: magához húzta az iPadjét, bekapcsolta, és megnyitotta rajta a YouTube-ot. Amint betöltött az alkalmazás, meglátta az értesítőt, ami mindig képes volt mosolyt csalni az arcára: „ReitaASMR új videót töltött fel”.

 _A lehető legjobbkor_ , gondolta.

Nagyon rossz alvó volt világ életében, mióta pedig dolgozni kezdett a cégnél, gyakorlatilag képtelen volt álomba szenderülni, és ha mégis, az is csak rövid, féléber álom volt, mely nem nyújtott valódi pihenést, de még csak minimális felfrissülést sem. Már-már ott tartott, hogy altatót kezd szedni, de arra sem volt ideje, hogy elmenjen az orvoshoz receptet kérni, így hát nekiállt az interneten házi praktikák után kutakodni. Az első néhány, klisékkel és nevetséges tanácsokkal teli blogbejegyzés után aztán a legváratlanabb helyen talált rá a megoldásra: a legjobb barátja, aki egy szennylapnál dolgozott, megosztotta az egyik, ASMR videósokról szóló cikkét a Facebook oldalán.

Akkor még nem fért Kouyou fejébe, hogy mi lehet jó abban, ha valaki mások suttogását vagy papírgalacsinok gyűrögetését és szövetek kapargatását hallgatja a szabadidejében, de amikor azt olvasta, hogy sokaknak segít ez a dolog elaludni, úgy döntött, tesz vele egy próbát. A YouTube pedig valódi kincsesbányának bizonyult: az ASMR mozaikszót beütve a keresőmezőbe ilyen jellegű videók millióit lehetett megtalálni, és a módszer valóban bevált - aznap éjjel, egy olyan videót hallgatva, amiben egy fiatal brit lány egy doboznyi édességet rágcsált el, nem csupán el tudott aludni, de addig húzta is a lóbőrt, míg meg nem szólalt az ébresztőórája.

Nagyon hamar az esti rituáléja részévé váltak a videók, még új fülhallgatót is vett, hogy jobb minőségben élvezhesse a megnyugtató hangokat, és minden éjjel úgy aludt, mint a tej - gyógyszer, nyugtató tea, alkohol vagy drogok nélkül. És bár továbbra sem volt ideje három-öt óra alvásnál többre, ezek a röpke órák legalább tényleg pihentetővé váltak számára.

Azután egyik este rábukkant Reitára, és többé már senki más videóira nem is volt kíváncsi.

A férfi kilógott a többi videós közül, akiknek a csatornáját addig megismerte. Nem azért, mert különlegesebb videókat adott volna közre, mint bárki más, bár kétségtelenül voltak közöttük igen eredetiek - például az, amiben egy szerszámosláda tartalmát tisztogatta meg, miközben elmesélte, hogyan kell megjavítani egy autó kipufogóját -, hanem mély hangjával, lágy, izgató kézmozdulataival, az ádámcsutkájával, ami úgy mozgott fel-le beszéd közben, hogy Kouyou minduntalan bele akart harapni… és természetesen a titokzatosságával. Reita ugyanis nem csupán a valódi nevét nem árulta el feliratkozóinak, az arcát sem mutatta meg nekik: a haját az arcába fésülte, kendővel rejtette el az orrát, olykor maszkot viselt, vagy egyszerűen csak ajaktól lefelé vette őt a kamera. Valószínűleg nem akarta, hogy felismerjék, bár Kouyou-nak meggyőződése volt, hogy ha egyszer szembe jönne vele az utcán, akkor azonnal tudná, ő az, hiszen hosszú, hajlékony ujjainak igencsak jellegzetes formája volt.

Volt azonban még egy dolog, amivel Reita kilógott a sorból: a videói nem egyszerűen kikapcsolták Kouyou-t, hiszen annyira izgatónak találta ezt a titokzatos férfit, hogy akaratlanul is simogatni kezdte magát a suttogását hallgatva, a finom kézmozdulatait figyelve. Nem tehetett róla, a hajlékony ujjak játékát látva nem tudott nem gondolni arra, hogy az a kéz a férfiassága köré fonódik. Olykor elképzelte, hogy Reita két lába között ül az ágyon, a hátát a férfi meztelen mellkasának vetve, miközben az érzékien suttog mocskos dolgokat a fülébe, és finom mozdulatokkal elégíti ki őt. Máskor arról fantáziált, hogy az ágyra löki Reitát, befogja a száját, és olyan keményen keféli meg, hogy másnap járni se tudjon.

Még soha senki sem volt olyan hatással rá, mint a videós. Természetesen voltak kapcsolatai, ahogy szenvedélyes egyéjszakás kalandjai is, és nem volt ritka az sem, hogy pornófilmekre verje ki magának, vagy hogy híres emberekről fantáziáljon - ahogy minden egészséges férfi tette. Ugyanakkor Reita _más_ volt, szinte a mániájává vált, olyannyira, hogy még a reklámblokkolót is kikapcsolta a videói alatt - pedig semmit sem gyűlölt jobban az internetes reklámoknál -, és a Patreonon rendszeresen utalt neki pofátlanul nagy összegű támogatásokat, ezzel is igyekezve biztosítani, hogy a férfi nem tűnik el egyik napról a másikra az éterből valamiféle „tisztességes”, hétköznapi állás kedvéért, és a lehető legtöbb időt fordítja a videózásra.

Néha lelkiismeret-furdalása volt a dolog miatt, hiszen sok ASMR videós írt hosszú bejegyzéseket a közösségi oldalakon vagy készített videót arról, hogy ez nem pornó, semmi erotikus nincs benne, és ugyan Reita egyetlen ilyet sem készített, többet lájkolt és megosztott. Régebben Kouyou sem gondolt másként a „műfajra”, mint kellemes lazultságot, könnyebb elalvást, olykor a gerince mentén és a tarkójában finom bizsergést okozó videók összességére, és most sokszor úgy érezte, nem fair, hogy arra - _is_ \- használja a férfi videóit, hogy kiverje magának, mert az láthatóan nem vágyott ilyen nézőközönségre - és mikor megszólalt a lelkiismerete, újabb busás összeget utalt át a youtuber számlájára.

Voltak persze olyan napok, amikor nem használta önkielégítésre Reita videóit, egyszerűen csak nézte, hallgatta őket, hogy könnyebben elaludjon, de még olyankor is másfajtának, sokkal erotikusabbnak érezte azt a bizsergést, ami a testén futott végig közben. Nem csoda, hogy már-már megszállottságnak érezte azt, ahogy a férfiért rajong.

Kouyou sóhajtott egy nagyot, feltette a fülhallgatóját, és elindította a Reita által újonnan feltöltött videót. Ideje volt pihenni, tudta, holnap újabb hosszú, idegtépő nap várja az irodában, fel kellett készülnie rá némi alvással.

A videó egy egyszerű kérdezz-felelek volt. Reitának hihetetlenül mély, kellemes hangja volt, Kouyou már a második mondatnál nem is tudott igazán odafigyelni a mondanivalójára, úgy belefeledkezett. Lehunyta a szemét, és elképzelte, hogy a fejét a férfi ölébe hajtja, az pedig a halántékát masszírozza, miközben hozzá, csakis hozzá beszél. Annyira beleélte magát, hogy már-már valóságosnak tűnt az élmény.

Ma este, úgy tűnt, a fáradtság fog győzni: nem izgult fel, ellenben a videó felénél már álom és ébrenlét határán lebegett. Nem is tudta, mikor aludt el, és másnap hajnalban arra ébredt, hogy a fülhallgató kényelmetlenül nyomja a hallójáratát, ahogy rajta fekszik. A tabletje mellette hevert az ágyon, lemerülve.

Mielőtt munkába indult volna, Kouyou még a telefonjáról írt egy köszönő kommentet Reita tegnap esti videója alá, kihangsúlyozva, milyen jól aludt tőle, és újabb szép összeget utalt át a videósnak a Patreon oldalán keresztül. Azután fogat mosott, lezuhanyozott, felöltözött, és munkába indult, ahogy minden normális ember.

Miközben, bő háromnegyed órával később, már az irodájába tartott felfelé a lifttel, azon merengett, vajon napközben a kollégái is csak úgy tettetik, hogy normálisak, de otthon, zárt ajtók mögött fura hobbiknak és fétiseknek hódolnak, akárcsak ő - vagy pedig beteg dolog, hogy egy ismeretlen férfiért így rajong, hogy minden áldott este az ő videóival fekszik ágyba.


	2. Olcsó viszki

Kouyou sosem szeretett túlórázni, szükséges rossznak tekintett minden percet, amit a munkaidején túl az irodában kellett töltenie, de a kötelező munka utáni ivászatokat még jobban utálta. Az alkoholt szerette, sőt, elő-előfordult - főleg régebben -, hogy túlságosan is felöntött a garatra, de nem szívesen töltött a szükségesnél több időt a munkatársai, és főleg a felettesei társaságában.

Ma is egy ilyen, papíron nem előírt, ám mégiscsak kötelező ivászaton kellett részt vennie. A szokásos helyre mentek Roppongiba, ahová mindig. Vízízű sör és olcsó viszki, ennyi volt a választék, pontosabban ennyi volt, amiből Kouyou válogatni mert. A többi ital egyenesen ihatatlan volt: mindnek volt valamiféle keserű mellékíze, amitől rendre elfogta a hányinger, ezért már nem mert semmi mást rendelni a viszkin és sörön kívül.

A közvetlen felettese, úgy tűnt, a mai estén a nyakán akar lógni. Maga mellé ültette, és hosszan beszélt neki egy unalmas jövőbeni projektről, amit még el sem fogadott a vezetőség, azután ódába kezdett a feleségéről és a gyerekeiről, és mikor megtudta, Kouyou-nak még nincs saját családja, hosszú litániát adott elő arról, mennyire fontos, hogy legyen az embernek örököse, aki majd a nyomdokaiba lép. Kouyou nem merte megmondani neki, hogy valószínűleg sosem lesz gyereke, de felesége biztosan nem, hiszen amióta csak az eszét tudta, kizárólag a férfiak érdekelték.

Hogy könnyebben el tudja viselni a felettesét maga mellett, nem kevés alkoholt fogyasztott el. Egymás után öntötte le a torkán az olcsó viszkivel töltött poharakat, nem is számolta, hányat, és közben nagyokat bólogatott, vagy éppen a fejét csóválta a másik férfi szavaira reagálva, de valójában oda sem figyelve egészen.

Megkönnyebbült, mikor véget ért az este, és mindenki elkezdett kifelé szállingózni az ivóból. Taxit hívott, mert az utolsó vonat, amivel haza juthatott volna, már rég elment, az autóját pedig a cég parkolójában hagyta - különben sem volt olyan állapotban, amiben tanácsos lett volna volán mögé ülnie. A taxi sofőrje egy fiatal nő volt, vékony, a szemeit rikító rózsaszínű szemhéjpúderrel festette ki, az ajkain a vörös rúzs elkenődött. Hangosan, affektálva, már-már sipítozásnak is beillő hangon csacsogott Kouyou-nak egész úton, nem zavartatva magát akkor sem, amikor a férfi nem válaszolt a buta kérdéseire. Kouyou-nak már nagyon elege volt belőle, mire végre leparkoltak a ház előtt, ahol lakott.

Amint felért alakására, lerúgta a cipőjét, bezárkózott, és a laptopjával az ölében a kanapéra telepedett. Eddig fáradt és részeg volt, most azonban hirtelen olyan kanosnak érezte magát, mint aki évek óta nem verte már ki magának. Bekapcsolta a számítógépet, és azonnal megnyitotta rajta Reita YouTube csatornáját. Fülhallgatót tett a fülébe, a laptopot a dohányzóasztalra rakta, kioldotta az övet a nadrágján, lehúzta a sliccét, és elővette a máris félig kemény férfiasságát.

A videóban, amit elindított, Reita apró tárgyakat - gombokat, szögeket, gyűrűket, kavicsokat - csomagolt be zörgős papírba, és közben arról mesélt, mennyire szeretett ajándékokat csomagolni gyerekkorában. Kouyou a szavai értelmére nem is figyelt oda, helyette inkább a kezeit nézte, ahogy a hosszú, hajlékony ujjak fürgén dolgoznak a csomagolópapírral. Elképzelte, milyen érzés lenne, ha a papír helyett az ő igencsak kemény merevedésén táncolnának, simítanának végig az ujjak. A kezébe vette a férfiasságát, és lassú, lusta mozdulatokkal kezdte el kielégíteni, magát, miközben Reita kézmozdulatait figyelte.

A videó több, mint harminc perc hosszú volt, és Kouyou egész idő alatt játszott magával - valahányszor úgy érezte, már közel jár a csúcshoz, megállt egy pillanatra, vett néhány mély levegőt, miközben Reita hangjára fókuszált, majd ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyta. Végül abban a pillanatban élvezett a tenyerébe, amikor a videós elbúcsúzott a nézőitől, és ő megkönnyebbülten, zihálva dőlt hátra a kanapén.

Nem volt sem ereje, sem kedve felállni onnan. Ülve letornázta magáról a nadrágot, és hanyagul beletörölte a spermát a szövetbe - ha józan lett volna, bizonyára nem csinált volna ilyet, hiszen az öltönyök, amiket a munkahelyén viselnie kellett, nem voltak éppen olcsók, és nehéz volt kitisztítani őket, ha bekoszolódtak -, majd félredobta, azután rákattintott Reita egy másik videójára.

Ebben a videóban a rejtélyes férfi egy sor külföldi cukorkát szopogatott el. Mind-mind mentolos volt, mindet másik országból rendelte, a csatolt leírás szerint - amit Kouyou ma nem, viszont a videó megjelenésekor, három héttel ezelőtt alaposan elolvasott -, azért, mert kíváncsi volt, hol gyártják a legfinomabbat. Reita - ezt Kouyou a korábbi videóiból tudta -, nem szerette a legtöbb édességet, de a mentolos dolgokért rajongott. Egyszer el is küldött neki a postafiókcímére egy csomag mentolos csokoládét, amit Nagy-Britanniából kapott ajándékba.

Reita jóízűeket cuppogva szopogatta el a cukorkákat, egyiket a másik után, miközben arról mesélt, melyik országokba szeretne eljutni, és hosszan elemezte mindegyik cukor ízvilágát, mintha a mentolos cukor legalábbis tudomány lenne, amiből komoly tanulmányokat lehetne publikálni nemes szaklapokban. Kouyou-t egyszerre szórakoztatta, és töltötte el melegséggel a gondolat. Reita nem csak szexi volt, ha a való életben is úgy viselkedett, mint a videókban, ha ugyanilyen beszélgetéseket folytatott le a barátaival, mint a kamera előtt, akkor nagyon jó fej srác lehetett - ki tudja, gondolta Kouyou, talán nem csak dugnivaló, hanem valódi barát-alapanyag.

\- Álmodik a nyomor - morogta maga elé a férfi.

Mivel másnap - csodák csodájára -, nem kellett dolgoznia, úgy döntött, kimegy a konyhába, és kibont egy üveg _nem olcsó_ viszkit, hogy a korábbi italozás után maradt borzalmas íz eltűnjön a szájából. Nem zavarta, hogy felül még ing, zakó és nyakkendő van rajta, míg alul teljesen pucér, kisétált az italért, és visszatérve a kanapéra felhajtott belőle nem is egy, hanem rögtön három pohárral.

Részeg volt, annyit fel tudott fogni, de nem érdekelte. Megivott egy negyedik pohár viszkit is, azután újra bedugta a fülébe a fülhallgatót, és elindított egy harmadik Reita-féle videót is. Ebben a youtuber pálcikaembereket és animefigurákat rajzolgatott egy papírra. Olyan ügyesen vette fel a hangokat, olyan jól állította be a mikrofonokat, majd szerkesztette meg a videót, hogy Kouyou gerincén minden ceruzavonás után borzongás futott végig, amikor pedig satírozni kezdett egy grafitdarabbal, a férfi azon kapta magát, hogy annak ellenére, hogy ma már egyszer kiverte magának, ráadásul még részeg is, a férfiassága újra kőkeménnyé válik.

Ezúttal nem lassan, hanem gyors, kétségbeesett mozdulatokkal elégítette ki magát, és mikor elélvezett, egy hangos nyögés hagyta el a torkát. Egy papírzsebkendővel rendbe szedte magát, végre megszabadult a zakótól és a nyakkendőtől, azután lustán végignyúlt a kanapén, és újra Reita videójára fordította a figyelmét.

Vajon milyen lehet, amikor ez a csupa rejtély férfi elélvez? Vajon azt is olyan halkan csinálja, amilyen halkan a mikrofonba suttog? Hogy nézne ki egy videó vele, amiben csomagolópapír helyett egy óvszer csomagolását zörgeti, cukorka helyett egy dildót szopogat? Kouyou-nak igencsak meglódult a fantáziája, újabb és újabb képeket gyártott arról, miféle erotikus videókat tehetne közzé magáról Reita. Obszcénabbnál obszcénabb, perverzebbnél perverzebb ötletek jutottak eszébe, és - hihetetlen módon - harmadszor is azon kapta magát, hogy fel van izgulva.

Miközben újra simogatni kezdte magát, azt kívánta, bárcsak tényleg gyártana ilyen videókat is Reita. Talán lenne az a pénz, amiért megtenné annak ellenére, hogy egyike azoknak a videósoknak, akik állítólag gyűlölik, ha összetévesztik a pornóval az ASMR-t? És, ha igen, mennyi lehet az az összeg? Tízezrek? Százezrek? Milliók?

Kouyou keze hirtelen megállt a férfiasságán, és a monitorra meredt.

Talán meg kéne kérdeznie tőle, nem igaz?

Magához rántotta a gépet, megnyitotta az e-mail kliensét, és a „címzett” mezőbe begépelte Reita címét, amit már réges-rég fejből tudott.

Na, most majd kideríti!


	3. Maréknyi aszpirin

Még két nappal később is másnaposnak érezte magát. Fájt a feje, hiába vett be három aszpirint is, a szája ki volt cserepesedve, a bőre az arcán száraz volt, és ha megdörzsölte, még hámlott is, a szemei égtek, úgy, mint amikor túl sok időt tölt dohányfüstben. Betegnek és nyúzottnak érezte magát, már-már arra gyanakodott, hogy elkapott valamiféle nyavalyát.

A munkahelyén sem tudott úgy teljesíteni, ahogy illett volna, de egyelőre ezt senki sem tette szóvá, hiszen látszólag szorgalmasan dolgozott egész nap. Mint mindig, az elsők közt érkezett, és az utolsók között távozott az irodából, minden, a vezetőségtől érkező e-mailjére néhány percen belül válaszolt, és egész nap meg sem állt a keze a számítógépe klaviatúráján. Valójában azonban sokszor oda sem figyelt, mit is csinál, és minden sokkal lassabban ment neki, mint azt megszokta.

Tényleg szüksége lett volna már arra a szabadságra.

Aznap este is fáradtan esett haza. Lerúgta a cipőjét, lekapkodta magáról a ruhákat, és beállt a zuhany alá. Reménykedett benne, hogy a forró víz majd ellazítja legalább egy kicsit, de cseppet sem érezte jobban magát, amikor bő fél órával később elzárta a csapot, és megtörölközött. Egy puha köntöst vett csak magára, és a konyhába sétált, hogy elővegyen a szekrényből egy italport, amit megfázásra találtak ki, hátha az segít majd valamit. Éppen a vizet tette fel a gáztűzhelyre hozzá, amikor a telefonja három halk pittyenéssel jelezte, hogy új e-mailje érkezett.

Kouyou elhúzta a száját. Ilyen későn csak kétféle e-mail érkezhetett a postafiókjába: spam vagy sürgős munka. Egyikhez sem volt semmi kedve sem, mégis magához vette a telefont, és feloldotta a képernyőzárat. Az értesítő csak a feladó címét és az első néhány szót mutatta a levélből, de ez is elég volt hozzá, hogy a férfi kezéből kis híján kiessen a mobil.

Reita írt neki e-mailt.

_Az a Reita._

Ismerte a címet, hiszen ezerszer meg egyszer írt már a youtubernek üzenetet, többnyire csak azért, hogy hosszabban is kifejtse, mennyire rajong a videóiért, és hogy egy-egy új ötletét, különleges megoldását mennyire eredetinek tartotta, és persze, hogy megköszönje a sok nyugodt éjszakát, amikor kialudhatta magát altatók nélkül is.

Kouyou remegő kézzel nyitotta meg a levelet. Az rövid és tömör volt, a megszólítás után egyetlen egy rövid mondatot tartalmazott: _„Az ügyvédem keresni fogja Önt.”_

\- Az… az ügyvédje? - Kouyou észre sem vette, hogy hangosan is kimondja a kérdést. Mit akarhatott tőle Reita ügyvédje? Sokáig, hosszú percekig, talán egy egész órán át is bámulta a kijelzőt - az többször elsötétedett közben, meg sem tudta volna mondani, hányszor kapcsolta vissza a képernyőfényt -, mire észrevette, hogy Reita e-mailje egy válasz egy korábbira, amit ő küldött a videósnak, és aminek a „felkérés” szó szerepelt a tárgymezejében.

Nem emlékezett ilyen e-mailre. Mikor küldhette?

Kouyou nyelt egy nagyot, és remegő kézzel megnyitotta a korábbi üzenetet. Bár ne tette volna!

Elsápadt. A telefon ma már másodszor esett ki majdnem a kezéből.

_Ez nem történhetett meg! Ez egyszerűen nem történhetett meg vele!_

Az e-mail obszcén volt, Kouyou legmocskosabb fantáziából szemezgetett benne - nyilvánvalóan eléggé részeg állapotában -, mindent pontról pontra leírt, hogyan képzelte el álmai ASMR videóját Reitával a főszerepben… Egy ASMR videót, amiben a kedvenc videósa különböző szexuális segédeszközökkel játszadozik, és a kamera előtt elégíti ki magát. A levél azzal a kérdéssel zárult, hogy Reita mennyiért vállalná el egy ilyen felvétel elkészítését.

\- Te jó ég! - nyögte Kouyou, miután átfutotta a saját maga által megfogalmazott sorokat. Ennyire részeg lett volna két nappal ezelőtt? Most mit kéne tennie? A logikus az lett volna, ha azonnal bocsánatot kér Reitától, és bevallja, csak a pia beszélt belőle, és megesküdne rá, hogy ő józanon ilyesmit biztosan nem írt volna. Csakhogy még bocsánatot kérni sem lett volna pofája egy ilyen undorító e-mailt követően. Különben is, Reita most már tudta, hogy az egyik rajongója, valaki, aki rendszeresen nézi a videóit és követi a tevékenységét a közösségi médiában, róla fantáziál. Szegény pasas most biztosan irtó rosszul érezheti magát. Száz százalék, hogy felfordult a gyomra, amikor Kouyou üzenetét olvasta! Sőt, lehet, hogy veszélyben is érezte magát, azért vont be egy ügyvédet is a dologba.

_„Az ügyvédem keresni fogja Önt.”_ \- Ez vajon egészen pontosan mit jelenthetett?

Kouyou nem akarta abba a hitbe ringatni magát, hogy ez csak üres fenyegetés, amivel a videós megpróbálja leszerelni a perverz zaklatóját - mert nyilván annak tartotta, perverz zaklatónak -, hanem annál többről van szó, hiszen amióta a videóit nézte, különböző csatornákon kommunikáltak egymással, és Reita a postafiók címét is tudta… Talán a lakcímét is, bár ebben nem volt most egészen biztos, de mintha azt is megadta volna neki az egyik üzenetében.

A férfi szégyentől égő arccal, remegő kezekkel vette le a kis lábast a tűzhelyről, amiből mostanra már majdnem az összes víz elforrt. Ezek után soha többé egyetlen kommentet sem írhat Reitának, egyetlen petákot sem utalhat neki a Patreonon keresztül, hacsak nem változtat mindenhol felhasználónevet…

\- Részegen egy barom vagy, Takashima - morogta magának a fejét csóválva.

 

Három éjszakát töltött alvás nélkül, mert nem jött álom a szemére Reita videói nélkül, de pusztán a YouTube megnyitása is elég volt ahhoz, hogy eszébe juttassa, mekkora mocskos perverz, aki idióta módra viselkedik, amikor túl sokat iszik - így hát kerülni kezdte a videómegosztót, és ennek következtében esténként csak forgolódott az ágyában. A negyedik napon a cégük recepciósa egy vaskos borítékot nyújtott át neki.

\- A postás hozta önnek, Takashima úr - mondta mosolyogva a nő. Kouyou azt hitte, menten szörnyet hal, amikor meglátta a borítékon a feladó nevét. A levél a _Matsumoto és Társa Ügyvédi Irodától_ érkezett.

Egy kicseszett ügyvédi irodától.

Ez tényleg maga volt a katasztrófa!

Reita eszerint tényleg megkeresett egy ügyvédet. Ráadásul azt is tudta, hol dolgozik, pontosan tudta, kicsoda ő. Erre rámehet a munkája, az egész karrierje!

Vajon az, amit az e-mailben írt, kimeríti a szexuális zaklatás fogalmát? Ha igen, akkor Reita beperelheti? Feljelentheti? Mi fog most történni?

Tele volt kérdésekkel, az agya rosszabbnál rosszabb forgatókönyveket pörgetett le a lelki szemei előtt. A nap hátralévő részében képtelen volt dolgozni, csak ült a számítógépe előtt, üveges tekintettel, a fülében dobogó szívvel. A szeme olykor rátévedt az íróasztala szélén heverő borítékra, de kinyitni nem merte. Arról győzködte magát, hogy ilyesmit a munkahelyén nem bonthat fel, nem olvashat el egy olyan helyen, ahol a kollégái véletlenül megláthatják, elolvashatják a papírkötegre nyomtatott sorokat, de valójában rettegett attól, amit majd a levélben találni fog.

Késő éjszaka ért haza. Éjfél is elmúlt, mire elhagyta az irodát, és a lehető leglassab útvonalat választotta hazafelé, de végül mégiscsak eljutott a lakásába. A konyhapult mellé ült le, egyik kezében egy marék aszpirinnel - szörnyen lüktetett a feje -, a másikban a borítékkal, ami halálra rémítette.

Tudta, hogy nem halogathatja tovább. Az ilyen leveleket nem lehet figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ha eldugja valahol, és úgy tesz, mintha nem is tudna a létezéséről, azzal valószínűleg csak maga alatt vágná a fát. Nyelt egy nagyot. Elővett egy nagykést - egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy felvágja inkább vele az ereit, de aztán ugyanolyan gyorsan, ahogy jött, el is vetette az ötletet. Ez csak a kétségbeesett szégyenérzet volt, valójában soha nem akarta volna eldobni magától az életét.

A késsel felbontotta a borítékot, és a pultra öntötte annak tartalmát. Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, azután a kezébe vette az összetűzött papírlapokat. Mikor végre rávette magát, hogy elolvassa a legfelső papíron szerelő címsort, a szemei olyan nagyra tágultak, hogy fájni kezdtek. Értetlenül meredt a dokumentumra hosszú percekig, és hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, nem képzelődik, hangosan is felolvasta a gépelt szavakat, kétszer is.

Nem fenyegetés volt és nem is értesítés arról, hogy beperelték, hanem egy titoktartási szerződés.

Reita elvállalta, hogy elkészíti neki a videót.


End file.
